Courageladdin
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 and Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures' movie-spoof of "Aladdin". It will be on YouTube on July 5, 2017. ''Cast: *[[Aladdin|Aladdin]]'-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)' *Jasmine-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *[[Muriel Bagge|''Muriel Bagge]]' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife' *[[Eustace Bagge|Eustace Bagge]]' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer' *[[Genie|Genie]]'-Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' *[[Jafar|Jafar]]'-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.)' *[[Iago|Iago]]'-Horton (Horton Hears A Who)' *Abu-Bartok (Anastasia)'' *''The Magic Carpet-The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Rajah-Dino (The Flintstones)'' *''The Sultan-Chief (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''The Peddler-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Gazeem the Thief-Mauro (Rio)'' *''The Cave of Wonders as Himself'' *''Razoul-Nigel (Rio)'' *''Razoul's Henchmen-Hopper (A Bug's Life), Kazar (The Wild), Claudandus (Felidae), and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''The Ladies Laughing at Aladdin-Duchess (The Aristocats), Adult Nala (The Lion King), and Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''The Balcony Harem Girls-Grace, Maggie, and Mrs. Caolway (Home on the Range)'' *''The Balcony Harem Girl's Mother-Isis (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''Neckalce Man and Woman-Scar (The Lion King), and Gloria (Madagascar)'' *''The Fat Ugly Lady-Delilah (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''The Hungry Children-Cuddles and Giggles (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Prince Archmed-Steele (Balto)'' *''The Two Man Watching Prince Archmed-Tom and Jerry'' *''Omar the Melon Seller-Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)'' *''Pot Seller-Morton (Horton Hears A Who)'' *''Nut Seller-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Necklace Seller-Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Fish Seller-Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Fire Eater-Sulley (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Boy wanting an apple-Toulouse (The Aristocats)'' *''Farouk, the Apple Seller-General Woundwort (Watership Down)'' *''Old Jafar-Niju (Balto ll: Wolf Quest)'' *''Scotish Genie-Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Laddie' Dog Genie-Astro (The Jetsons)'' *''Mucho Genie-Rafael (Rio)'' *''Trap Genie-Flik (A Bug's Life)'' *''Puppet Genie-Sebastian (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Announcer Genie-Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''The Three Mexican Genies-Timon, Ma, and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Barkin Genie-Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Rabbit Genie-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)'' *''Dragon Genie-Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls-Pridelanders (The Lion King)'' *''Sheep Genie-Jeb (Home on the Range)'' *''Camel Abu-Melman (Madagascar)'' *''Horse Abu-Buck (Home on the Range)'' *''Duck Abu-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)'' *''Ostrich Abu-Kipo (Rio)'' *''Turtle Abu-Verne (Over the Hedge)'' *''Car Abu-Mater (Cars)'' *''Elephant Abu-Dumbo (Dumbo)'' *''Old Man Genie-Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Little Boy Genie-Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Fat Man Genie-Boog (Open Season)'' *''75 Golden Camels-Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry-Romeo (Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks-Birds (Rio)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June-Juilet (Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals-Magilla Gorilla'' *''Leopard Genie-Tiger (An American Tail)'' *''Goat Genie-Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Harem Genie-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys-Lemurs (Madagascar)'' *''60 Elephants-Pink Elephants (Dumbo)'' *''Llamas-Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' *''Bears and Lions-Yogi Bear, and Lions (Madagascar)'' *''Brass Bands-Royla Mice (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''40 Fakirs-Monkeys (Rio)'' *''Cooks and Bakers-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), and Alleycats (The Aristocats)'' *''Birds that 'warble on key'-Pelicans (Finding Nemo)'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield-Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Super-Spy Genie-Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Teacher Genie-Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo)'' *''Table Lamp Genie-Francis (Felidae)'' *''Bee Genie-Barry (Bee Movie)'' *''Submarine Genie-Lenny (Shark Tale)'' *''One of Flamingos-Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Gigantic Genie-King Kong (King Kong)'' *''Rajah as a Cub-Puppy Dino (The Flintstone Kids)'' *''Toy Bat Abu-Courage Voodoo Doll (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Snake Jafar-Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin)'' *''Cheerleader Genies-Monkeys (Horton Hears A Who)'' *''Genie Jafar-Vincent (Over the Hedge)'' *''Baseball Genie-Alex (Madagascar)'' *''Moon Genie-Spike (Rugrats)'' Scenes: * Courageladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night * Courageladdin part 2 - Courage on the Run/"One Jump Around" * Courageladdin part 3 - Courage Fights with Prince Steele/"One Jump Around (Reprise)" * Courageladdin part 4 - Twilight Sparkle's Dream * Courageladdin part 5 - Chief and Randall Boggs' Conversation * Courageladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Randall Boggs Evil Plan * Courageladdin part 7 - Courage Arrested (Part 1) * Courageladdin part 8 - Courage Arrested (Part 2) * Courageladdin part 9 - Courage Escapes with a Wolf * Courageladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) * Courageladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) * Courageladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Spike (Part 1, "Friend Like Me") * Courageladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Spike (Part 2) * Courageladdin part 14 - Chief unbraids Randall Boggs * Courageladdin part 15 - Courage's First Wish * Courageladdin part 16 - Randall Boggs Makes his Move/"Prince Courage" * Courageladdin part 17 - Chief Rides on The Powerpuff Girls * Courageladdin part 18 - Courage Argues with Spike * Courageladdin part 19 - Courage Goes to Twilight Sparkle * Courageladdin part 20 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" * Courageladdin part 21 - Courage Almost Spills the Beans/Courage and Twilight Sparkle's Kiss * Courageladdin part 22 - Courage Gets Ambushed * Courageladdin part 23 - Randall Boggs Gets Exposed * Courageladdin part 24 - Courage's Depression/Horton Steals the Lamp * Courageladdin[[Courageladdin part 25 - Chief's Announcement/Spike's New Master is Randall Boggs| part 25 - Chief's Announcement/Spike's New Master is Randall Boggs]] * Courageladdin part 26 - Randall Boggs' Dark Wishes/"Prince Courage (Reprise)" * Courageladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth * Courageladdin part 28 - Courage Vs. Randall Boggs (part 1) * Courageladdin part 29 - Courage Vs. Randall Boggs (part 2) * Courageladdin part 30 - Courage Vs. Randall Boggs (part 3) * Courageladdin part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah/A Whole New Life * Courageladdin part 32 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account of Creators Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creators Movie-Spoof Category:Parody Category:Parodies Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:YOUTUBE Category:Dailymotion Category:Vimeo Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Aladdin